


Effort

by MisterBooty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Tsukki, Voyeurism, i just love sub tsukki ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterBooty/pseuds/MisterBooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Excuse me?"<br/>“I want you to get yourself off. While I watch.”<br/>“Is that an order, <em>sir</em>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“...Excuse me?”

“I want you to get yourself off. While I watch.” Yamaguchi's face was glowing a soft pink, contrasting with the determined set of his jaw. After a few moments of silence, he became visibly nervous, looking like he might try to take back what he'd just said.

Tsukishima swallowed, he didn't know why he felt so nervous, they'd done much more... _intense_ things since they'd started their relationship eight months ago, so this should be nothing. He pushed his nerves down and smirked up at Yamaguchi from his position on the edge of their bed, “Is that an order, _sir_?”

Yamaguchi's gaze took on a whole new level of heat, his eyes seemingly piercing through every wall Tsukishima had put up, and he loved it. Yamaguchi took a step towards Tsukki, towering over him. He leaned forward, his hot breath causing goosebumps to rise when it brushed past Tsukishima's ear. He waited a moment, letting the anticipation rise before commanding, “Get undressed.”

 

                                                                                                                    -----

 

Tsukishima had never gotten naked so quickly in his life. In a matter of seconds he was naked and spread out on his back; already hard. Yamaguchi openly stared at him, drinking in his appearance. Tsukishima had the uncontrollable urge to close his legs and preserve what little dignity he had left, but was stopped by his Sir's strong grip on his thigh. He looked up at Yamaguchi, trying to guess what he had planned, but was only met with a heated smirk.

“You look so good like this. So in your element. Like the perfect little slut you are,” Yamaguchi purred.

Tsukishima shivered at his Sir's words, feeling his cock twitch. He was about to ask him what he wanted him to do, but was stopped by Yamaguchi's thumb brushing across his bottom lip.

“Safeword?” Yamaguchi's voice took on a more questioning tone, yet it still held the same commanding quality. He always did this, no matter how simple or vanilla their scene was that day. Tsukishima never questioned it though; He felt loved and cared for when his Sir was like this.

As soon as Yamaguchi moved his thumb, giving Tsukishima permission to speak, he replied easily with, “Star.”

“And you know when to use it?” Tsukishima nodded. “Good.”

Yamaguchi quickly stood up, striding to the other side of the room, where a single chair had been placed facing the bed. He sat down, and smiled, “Well?”

“Huh...?” Tsukishima questioned, confused as to what he was supposed to do. His Sir almost always gave him directions during their scenes, so this was new territory.

Yamaguchi's smile turned taunting, before he asked, “What, do you not remember how to touch yourself without help? I guess you really do need someone to order you around to get off.”

Tsukishima shuddered, embarrassment causing his body to flush hot. He looked through his lashes at Yamaguchi, still feeling like he needed permission to be doing this. When he received no objection, he slowly started tracing shapes into his own chest. His fingertips tickled the indents of his collarbones, roamed up his neck, before slowly tracing his nipples.

As his hands made their way towards his bellybutton, Tsukishima paused; he had no idea what to do next. The longer he waited, the more nervous he became.

'What does Sir do for me when we're like this?'

His mind was blank, he couldn't think of anything, and when he sneaked a glance at Yamaguchi, he was met with a questioning raise of his eyebrow. He knew he had to do something, so he closed his eyes, imagining that his hands were smaller, more powerful. It seemed to work, his hands moving much more easily.

A hand grazed lightly across the skin of his chest, up to his mouth, where the fingertips pressed at his lips. The other hand made it's way down, dipping into his bellybutton, and playing with the hair that trailed downwards. It avoided the area he wanted to touch most, instead trailing down his inner thigh, slowly stroking there. His legs parted wider on instinct, exposing him even further. This just served to arouse him more. He leaned back until he was flat on his back, spreading his legs as far as they would go.

The fingers at his mouth pressed inside, playing with his tongue and getting soaked. Some drool escaped his mouth and he groaned, feeling filthy while sucking on his own fingers like the cock he wanted them to be. The other hand continued to rub circles into his inner thigh, slowly getting closer and closer to his goal.

Tsukishima pulled his fingers out with a wet-sounding pop, biting his lip as he trailed them down his torso. He pulled his legs up to his chest, determined to give his Sir a good show, and slowly circled his fingers around his hole. Gulping nervously, he pressed gently at his entrance, pushing two fingers inside. It burned slightly, but he liked it like that. He knew that soon everything would feel amazing, that he just needed to find-

“ _Hnnnn_!” There.

Mouth hanging open, Tsukki rubbed at that same spot, alternating between flicking motions and soft circles. The hand on his thigh moved to the comforter, gripping it to avoid touching his dripping cock.

Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi's eyes burning into his body- felt like he was being pulled apart and put back together without his Sir so much as laying a hand on him. It was incredible how much control his Sir had over him, and how willing Tsukishima was to give him that control.

Tsukki rubbed harder at his prostate, the pleasure was so overwhelming it was bordering on pain, but he couldn't stop. The fast pace of his fingers were igniting a fire that would soon be out of control. He choked out a moan, his breath coming so quickly he could hardly get it out. Chest heaving, legs pulling in tight, toes curling- there was no way he could last much longer.

_'So close, just a little more.'_ The heat was unbearable now, waves of searing pleasure coursing from his lower abdomen, he was so close,  _so close-_

“Tsukki. Stop.” His Sir's words rang through Tsukishima's mind, clear and commanding. He could hardly understand them, but his hand stopped nonetheless. 

“Did I say you could come?” Yamaguchi was stern, but there was a teasing cruelty in his voice that made it clear he was enjoying this all too much.

Tsukishima gulped, trying to find his voice, and hoarsely whispered, “Please, please I need to- I  _need_ -”

“That's not what I asked. Answer the question.” 

“...No, Sir, y-you didn't say that I could come.” Tsukishima lowered his eyes, shame causing his face to flush with heat.

“Good boy.” Yamaguchi walked towards their bed and gripped Tsukishima's chin, forcing him to look up. Once their eyes met, he grinned, obviously planning something. 

“Hmm. You did listen well, even if you tried to be bad. Do you think you deserve a reward?”

Tsukishima paused, this was a trick question. If he said yes then he would be called greedy and probably not get anything, but if he said no he would be punished instead. He had to think this through carefully.

“...I... I want to do whatever Sir wants me to do. Please. I want to make Sir happy.” He nervously licked his lips, hoping that it was the right thing to say.

Yamaguchi chuckled, causing Tsukki to look into his Sir's eyes. What he saw was amusement and... _lust._ His sir leaned in closer, whispering, “Good answer. Now, time for a reward, hm?” Yamaguchi leaned back, his assertive aura returned, and commanded, “Bend over.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima gets his reward.

“Bend over.”

Yamaguchi's voice resonated through the otherwise silent room, jolting Tsukishima into action. Still shaking from the orgasm he was denied, he awkwardly fumbled onto all fours. His ass was presented for his Sir to use as he pleased; milky white soon to be red and aching. Tsukishima could only hope that his Sir would be merciful and not make him wait for his reward.

Yamaguchi sat next to Tsukki, studying his body, appraising it. He looked as if he was deciding exactly where he wanted to mark him up, or maybe he was testing him, seeing just how good, how patient, he could be. He gently rested his hand on the small of Tsukishima's back, stroking down the curve of his ass, before making his way back up to his shoulders. Yamaguchi roughly pressed down, forcing Tsukishima's upper body onto the bed.

“Stay like that. Don't move, or you won't get your reward, got it?” Yamaguchi crooned.

Tsukishima nodded into the comforter, mumbling, “Yes, Sir.”

“That's a good boy, always so eager to please.” Yamaguchi patted a hand on the swell of Tsukki's ass, a promise of what was to come.

Tsukishima whined at this, raising his hips against his Sir's hand, trying to get him to do something, anything to give him the ache he was craving.

Yamaguchi gave Tsukki a light swat, chuckling. “So impatient.”

Tsukishima heard him stand up and walk to the closet on the other side of the room, although he couldn't see what his Sir was doing. He heard rustling, and humming, like Yamaguchi was searching for something inside. The seconds felt like hours, with the chill of the room causing Tsukishima's sweat to cool. Goosebumps rose, and still his Sir was taking his time.

Just as Tsukki had started to become restless, he heard a pleased hum from across the room. Footsteps came towards the bed, and something was placed on the bedside table behind him. Tsukishima had to fight the urge to look back and sate his curiosity, he knew that his Sir would tell him, or show him, eventually. He'd just have to wait.

An amused huff of laughter came from Tsukishima's left, and he glanced over to see his Sir grinning down at him. “I can tell that you're dying to know what I've got planned. I can practically see the cogs turning in your head.”

Tsukishima tried to look annoyed, but it seemed to only amuse his Sir further. To avoid further embarrassment, he quickly turned his face down into the comforter.

“Awww, that's no fun, Tsukki. I like the cute expressions you make. Although I have to say your noises are just as cute.”

Before Tsukishima could even register what his Sir just said, a stinging slap was given to his ass. The air was taken from his lungs, and he couldn't hold back a whimper.

Tsukishima had hardly recovered from the first slap when another one came, this time harsher and faster. Embarrassingly, Tsukki outright moaned, already completely unable to control himself. His cock had regained it's former hardness, with a few small drops of precum forming.

Yet another slap came, with two more in quick succession. All of varying degrees of strength and placement. Tsukishima could hardly get a breath in with how much noise he was making, and at this point he knew it was pointless to even try to contain himself.

“You really are too cute when you're like this, Tsukki.” A slap. “Moaning like the slut you are, begging for more.” He paused, “Do you want more?”

Tsukishima nodded, tears escaping his eyes.

“You're going to have to do better than that, Tsukki.”

“P-please, _please_ Sir, please, I need _more_. Please don't stop.”

“Heh, you always have been so good at begging.”

The hardest smack yet hit Tsukki just as he'd started to relax, nearly causing him to collapse onto the bed. Luckily his Sir held him up by the hips, keeping him in position.

Another slap jolted through Tsukishima's body. This time he could feel the shock travel up his spine, while the pleasure pooled in his groin. He groaned as more tears escaped his eyes. He was drooling over himself and the comforter, but was too blissed out to care. The slaps were coming out of time, with no rhythm to them. As soon as Tsukki began to anticipate and tense for the next one, his Sir would pause, completely throwing him off. Once his body relaxed, a slap would come. It was more painful this way, and his Sir knew it.

He'd completely lost count of how many it had been, but by this point Tsukki was moaning, writhing, and amazingly sore. He never wanted this to end. His cock was absolutely drenched, pulsing with need. Just as he was about to beg his Sir for more, everything stopped. A hand gently rested on the stinging curve of his ass, causing Tsukishima to twitch in slight discomfort.

“You look so beautiful, Tsukki. So gorgeous with my hand prints covering your ass. It's gonna be bruised by tomorrow. It's like my signature, saying that you're mine.”

Tsukishima whimpered, at this point incapable of saying anything other than 'more' and 'please'. He tried to crane his head to see his Sir, but was stopped by a hand gripping his hair.

“We're done with this, but I'm not through with you yet. You know what to say if this is too much, right?” His Sir's concern was apparent, but all Tsukishima could think of was his need for more.

Tsukki nodded as best he could with the hand gripping his hair. This appeared to satisfy Yamaguchi, as he released his grip and moved off of the bed. Tsukki couldn't hold down the feeling of panic from his Sir leaving, and let out a quiet whine. His worries were quelled with a hand softly stroking his back, and he quickly relaxed into the touch. This was what he loved most about these scenes. His Sir being rough and at times cruel, but also loving and careful in everything he did.

Tsukishima was drawn out of his thoughts by a hand wiping the tears from his cheek.

'When did Sir even get here? He was just by the- _Oh_.'

In his Sir's hands was a plug. One they had recently bought on a whim, with the intention of using it someday in the future.

Apparently today was someday.

Plugs were nothing new to them, but this one was different. It was big, much bigger than any other toys they had used, and it vibrated. The two of them had tested out the vibration settings, just for curiosities sake, and they ranged from a faint buzzing to outright excessive.

Tsukishima shivered as his Sir toyed with the plug's remote control, turning the vibrations up and down. When they locked eyes, it felt like his heart skipped a beat. His Sir looked outright sinful.

“I'm going to put this into you now, okay? Relax for me.”

A cold trail of lubricant traveled down the cleft of Tsukishima's ass, causing him to twitch with discomfort. It was spread around his opening, before three fingers roughly pushed in. Tsukishima cried out in surprise. He tried to relax; he wanted to be good for his Sir.

As the fingers thrust into him, the burn started to feel more pleasant. Tsukki slowly started to relax, and after a few moments began to enjoy it. Just as he started to get into it, the fingers were removed. Tsukki whimpered, aching to be filled, but was silenced by something much larger than fingers pressing against him.

He tried not to tense as the plug pushed against his ass, but found the sheer size incredibly daunting. His safeword was on the tip of his tongue, ready to put a stop to this as soon as it became too much. The plug slowly began to inch it's way in, stretching and aching as he reached the flared bottom. Just when Tsukishima thought he would never be able to fit it all, everything stopped.

“There. How do you feel?” There was a hint of pride in Yamaguchi's voice, causing warmth to spread through Tsukki's chest.

“M'okay, Sir.” His voice was pinched, his discomfort obvious. But when his Sir soothed him with a kiss and a hushed murmur of praise, Tsukishima felt that everything would be alright.

“You're being so good for me Tsukki, so perfect. We're almost done, then you can come, alright?”

Tsukishima could've sobbed at that, his frustrations from having been denied orgasm for so long becoming unbearable. He felt fresh tears well up, streaking down his cheeks. His lip began to quiver, and with a shaking breath begged, “ _Please. Please._ ”

Yamaguchi hushed him, and with a gentle smile murmured, “I know, I know. Soon.” He brought the vibrator remote into Tsukishima's line of sight, waving it teasingly. With a sly grin, he turned it to the second setting. The vibrations were there, giving Tsukishima the pleasure he so desperately craved, but weren't nearly strong enough to get him off.

“ _Sir..._ ” Tsukishima whined. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it.

“Do you want to be good for me Tsukki?”

Tsukishima nodded vigorously.

“Sit up.”

Tsukki raced to comply, and winced when he put pressure on the fresh bruises on his ass.

“Good boy.” Yamaguchi unzipped his jeans. “You know what to do with this, right?” He pulled his rock hard cock out of it's confinement, and Tsukishima's mouth watered.

Glancing up at his Sir, Tsukishima eagerly got to work. He licked at the foreskin, pulling and teasing it. Once it was wet enough, Tsukki slowly pulled it down, revealing the glistening head of his Sir's cock. His mouth was drawn to it like a magnet, unable to resist sucking at the salty precum that had gathered there. He worshiped it, suckling and licking all while moaning like a whore.

Apparently Tsukki had done something right, because his Sir turned up the vibrations of the plug. It was now pulsing and vibrating quite strongly, but it still wasn't enough. He began to grind himself against the bed as a desperate means to reach release.

In hopes of getting his Sir to turn the vibrations up higher, Tsukki took his cock in deeper. He paused once it reached the back of his throat, but relaxed his muscles and swallowed. Tears blurred his vision, and he had to suppress the urge to gag, but he took it all the way to the base.

A hand in his hair surprised him, pulling Tsukishima back until his Sir's cock nearly left his mouth. He just barely managed to pull in a gasp of air before his mouth was being forced back down. It wasn't as deep this time, which Tsukishima was grateful for, but it appeared to be enough for Yamaguchi.

The vibrations were turned up again, skipping straight to the highest setting. Tsukki screamed around his Sir's cock, writhing and drooling. He was an absolute wreck. The vibrations were so strong he was sure they were visible from the outside. His insides were pulsing, his dick drenched with precum, and his Sir was pounding into his pretty mouth. Tsukki knew he couldn't last much longer like this, the buildup from being edged catching up to him.

But his Sir didn't give him permission.

He couldn't come yet.

_Not yet._

“ _MmmNN!_ ” Tsukishima cried out around his Sir's cock, trying to convey his urgency. Yamaguchi seemed to understand, and hissed out a shaky reply.

“Me too, Tsukki, me too, I'm- _ah-_ _I'm close!”_ Yamaguchi's thrust grew more erratic, “Tsukki, Tsukki, _Tsukki-_ ”

Hot, thick liquid filled Tsukishima's mouth. He tried to swallow it all, but a few rogue strands leaked from the corners of his mouth. When he was completely drained, Yamaguchi pulled out of Tsukki, letting him catch his breath.

“You did so well, Tsukki, so perfect.” Tsukki sobbed. “Do you want to come now Tsukki?”

Tsukishima couldn't even get the words out, he just let out a shaky whimper, and nodded.

Yamaguchi kneeled in front of Tsukki, cradling his face. With their lips separated by a mere breath, he whispered, “Come for me Tsukki.”

Back arching, Tsukishima's mouth opened on a silent scream. His entire body shook, eyes rolling back, hands gripping nothing as he finally came. His world became fuzzy and dark to the sound of murmured praises.

When he came to, Tsukishima was on his side with a blanket carefully placed on top of him. The room was dim, and he felt a moment of panic when he couldn't find Yamaguchi. That moment was short lived though, when he saw him walk through the door a few seconds later.

Yamaguchi was holding a glass of water, as well as some salve and a damp cloth laying across his forearm. His smile was blinding, but his eyes were concerned. He gently sat next to Tsukishima, obviously worried.

“Are you okay Tsukki? I didn't push you too hard, did I?”

Tsukishima motioned for the water, and after swallowing at least half of the cool drink, he hoarsely replied, “You know I would have said my safe word if it was too much. Stop worrying.”

Yamaguchi looked annoyingly pleased at this, and promptly pulled the blanket off. Tsukishima rolled onto his stomach without hesitation, used to the routine by now.

When they had first gotten into this kind of thing, Tsukishima had been adamant that he didn't need to be coddled, and that he could take care of himself. However he quickly realized that Yamaguchi needed this just as much as him. He needed to know that he could still care for Tsukki, even when he hurt him. It was almost like an apology from him. Reluctantly Tsukishima also admitted that it felt nice to be spoiled every once in a while.

Tsukishima was pulled out of his thoughts by the cold salve being rubbed into his burning skin. “Hey! Careful!”

“Sorry, Tsukki, did that hurt?”

“No, it's just cold. Are your hands made of ice cubes? Geez.”

Yamaguchi just laughed at this, apologetically rubbing. “You probably won't want a bath right now right?” When Tsukishima grimaced he continued, giggling. “I didn't think so. I brought a cloth so I can just wipe you down. Are you hungry?”

“Nn... No. Sleep. Just sleep.” Tsukishima drowsily replied, already starting to doze off.

“Are you sure? Is there anything else you want?” Yamaguchi was obviously worried, but at this point Tsukishima was too far gone to care.

“Mmm- I want you. To. To sleep with me. Yeah...” Later, when actually coherent, Tsukki would deny ever being so clingy. But for now Yamaguchi just enjoyed this side of him. He curled up next to the already asleep Tsukki, carefully pulling the blankets over them.

They could worry about cleaning up later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time publishing on here and it's this filth.


End file.
